Forever With You
by Rae chan1
Summary: Hitomi is having strange dreams, but why are they about a man she has never seen before? What would happen if he dream man became reality? Songfic. R


Forever With You

An Escaflowne songfic

Lyrics to the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne

Hitomi sat on the cold steps of her high school. Small drops of rain began to fall around her as she passed the time on a cool autumn evening. She shivered a bit and bundled up in her raincoat.

Her blue eyes looked up and around. No one was in sight. Everyone was inside, eating dinner with his or her family. Hers didn't do that.

She stood and walked around, wondering if Amano would show up. He _was_ going to a different school across the country, but he promised he'd meet her at the bridge that day to watch the sunset with her. And Amano always kept his promises.

She kept walking, now more interested in getting to the bridge on time. What if he showed up and she wasn't there to greet him? She hummed an unfamiliar tune as she neared the bridge, not paying attention as children began to bounce out of their houses, ready to play before the sun went down.

Hitomi finally reached the bridge, leaning over the edge. Ice started to form where the water rarely hit, and the wind from the rushing water bit her as her raincoat billowed open. Only a few more minutes before the sun would sink into darkness.

Where was he?

The sun was setting, pinks and purples painted across the gray clouds. If he wasn't coming, wouldn't he have let her know? She sighed and leaned her elbows on the hard concrete, tired of waiting. Her parents would wonder where she was, since she promised she'd be home at dusk.

I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

---

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

---

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

She shivered again, darkness falling over her like a cloud. She breathed in deeply, thinking she smelled someone she had met long ago.

As she watched the churning water, she asked herself why she was here. What was her purpose? Why should she stay here?

Many questions formed in her mind, confusing her. There had to be a reason she was here. There just _had_ to be.

It's a damn cold night

Tryin' to figure out this life

She looked up from the water and sensed someone beside her on the ledge. Turning to look, she stopped short, gazing into the eyes of a prince.

He was dressed simply; a pair of black boots and a long dark brown cape that hung around his shoulders. Unruly black hair topped his head. He looked her over with intense brown eyes.

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm with you

A loud beeping sound awoke her from her dream. She glanced at the small clock by her bed and cursed. It was fifteen minutes before her job interview at eight pm.

Dressing quickly, she reflected on the dream. What did it all mean? The smell of the man beside her was real and extremely masculine, and so was the tune that still floated through her mind.

But where was it from?

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

---

'Cus nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone

She ran down a crowded street in downtown Tokyo, dodging some people and bumping into others. Currently she was five minutes late, and since her had no time for a taxi, had to take ten more minutes to walk to the office building.

A shop caught her eye, interesting articles and jewelry sparking her interest. The shopkeeper played the guitar while customers chose what they wanted.

Hitomi spotted a pair of black boots, a brown cape, and smelled the same cologne as she had in the dream. The music from the guitar sounded strangely familiar as the tune running through her head.

_He's here, _Hitomi thought to herself. She turned to look back at where she was going, but there he stood, his muscular arms outstretched and waiting for her.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

She walked to him as the crowd began to fade away. Her eyes trained on his and they seemed to lock, knowing what the other was thinking.

Wings spread from his back, ripping the skin and making him howl in agony.

Hitomi ran to him, her eyes wide in shock, and wrapped her arms around his neck, touching him with feather-light caresses.

The wings bent around them, creating a shield, and she looked up at him with unknowing need.

It's a damn cold night

Tryin' to figure out this life

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I'm with you

His warmth surrounded her as the wings got closer. She closed her eyes, leaning towards him. This was her purpose. This is why she lived.

He kissed her softly, with care and love she had never felt before. His lips slid hers to make a perfect fit, and he tugged gently at her bottom lip, making her want to melt into a puddle of water on the floor. 

They broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. The man reached into his shirt and pulled at a chain he kept there. A pink amulet lay in the middle, and he placed it into her hand. He took the hand in his and started to lift off the ground

She thought about her family and friends—the norm. Then she thought about this man from her dreams and how he made her feel.

She lifted off the ground with him until she touched the sky.

I don't know who you are

But I…I'm with you

~~Owari


End file.
